Eternity : We Will Meet Again
by Nitaha
Summary: A thousand years... Edward leaves bella. she comes to know that she is a witch and takes her place as the White Queen . she maintains law and order in the supernatural world. Now there is battle and every supernatural have to combine forces to save the world. This battle will bring peace and understanding in the supernatural and maybe two loves together, forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**It has been a 1000 year. Edward left Bella but they were unknown to the fact that Bella is a Witch. Her brother , Percy comes and informs her about this and she therefore takes her place. She is the White Queen, she maintains law and order in the world of the supernatural. She is feared by all and now goes by the name Eternity. She has signed many treaties with Aro yet she never saw her love. She is living till date and waits for Edward for to come for her. Unknown to the fact that Bella still is still alive and waits for him. He tried to kill himself but fails and now lives, half alive. And now there is a war and demons are coming and they have to prepare for battle. Witches, Vampires, Werewolves and many more parts of supernatural have to join forces to defeat them and protect their own kind and mankind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

EdwardPov

_Hurry Edward. We're gonna be late. _Carlise thought. _Edward honey… It has been 1000 years please try to become the happy go lucky you were when that poor honey was alive. _Esme thought. She's not alive. The words stung straight into my dead heart. She was the light that shone my world. Nobody's the same anymore. Alice and Jasper don not live with us anymore as Jasper cannot handle the sadness and grief coming from me and the others. Alice and Rosalie hate me now, Alice misses her only best friend and Rosalie came to realize that how much Bella _my bella_ meant to everyone. Emmett now never jokes around. Esme mourns. Carlise only comes home only at night. It's been a 1000 year since I saw her face I still can feel the heart-breaking cries as she called and cried my name. If I was human I would have started sobbing my heart out, if I only I had a heart left by then. I sometimes hate myself for leaving but find solace in the fact that she lived a beautiful human life and had children and died in peace. _Hurry Edward or you going to take another lifetime of mine_. Alice thought. _Why Edward why?_ _Why?_ Rosalie thought. I tuned out all their thoughts. We were gathered in dining room. 'Everyone' Carlise said and checked that we all were paying attention or not. Everyone was standing with their mates and I felt another stab at my chest. 'We are going to Italy' 'Did I hear that right? Why are we going to Italy?' Rosalie snapped. 'We are going to Italy because Aro called a meeting' 'because…' Jasper interrupted. 'To tell you the truth. I do not know he said that all need to be present or may get killed' ' oooo…. That was harsh' Emmett said trying to make the atmosphere lighter, but failed. 'So when are leaving? Because I need new outfits for everyone?' Alice said 'we are leaving right now.' Esme said 'WHAT?!' Alice said 'baby. You can shop in Italy. If you don't mind Carlise' Jasper said calming her. 'As a matter of fact I was suggesting the same thing' Carlise said. 'Now everyone gets into Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep we will meet at the airport' I drove my Volvo with Rosalie, Esme and carlise the others in Emmett's Jeep. We drove in complete silence. I have finally learned to tune out people's thought. We drove to the airport, got out and sat in our seats and waited for Italy to arrive…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella/Isa/Eternity Pov**

**Vocabulary**

**Dia- a small bowl in which you pour oil or wax to light a piece of string sitting in it.**

**River of Fate- The possibilities of certain accidents.**

**...**

I lit the dia and placed it the the 364999 other. Being a witch was different it was replenishing .it made me feel powerful not the fragile, clumsy human I was once before my powers developed. Never would I have imagined that I Isabella, Bella or Eternity would become the all powerful the White Queen or la ikira de Blanco or ikira as people call me, some. Now when it comes to my name ,Aro calls me Ikira , my brother Percy calls me Eternity and to mere mortals I am Isa. People are strictly ordered never to call me Isabella or Bella as it reminds me of _them_ and especially _him_. The one who broke my heart and crushed my soul . I don't think that people will ever understand how I feel because I have to live forever, without him. And me being the forever optimist lights a dia to symbolise that I lived another day without him and sometimes I wish that he would come from behind and just unlit them all and tell me he loves me but... And yes they still are lit after more than a century with a bit of magic. I had asked Aro to call every vampire there is to announce battle with the demons although I am certain that this battle is meant to bring the supernatural together and fate giving me a chance to bind the supernatural in peace and understanding yet I couldn't help but feel it means something more specifically for me and him yet I refuse to think of it that way because if it does not happen I shall not have my broken heart shattered again this time yet there is a feeling I could not overcome... 'Sister, Eternity please get ready. We have to leave in an hour or so. Oh dear god Eternity why do you always try to make yourself grieve in the name of that fool. And sisters swear on fate that if you see that bastard in the meeting there you wouldn't hesitate to tell me to rip his heart out of his chest!' Percy said. 'Perce I seriously doubt that he has a heart and other Wise Percy you know I would never hesitate to call you for a little fist fight I may have with _them_. So... look Percy don't waste my time again I have to present myself to the other kinds and especially they can seriously go into shock to know that there leaders are leaded by another kind especially a witch. Now if you would excuse me.' 'Okayeee...Eternity you go on with your weird mourning stuff I got to go to get ready to steal a few heart. Huh?' I chuckled lightly and he left. I went to my room. I then went to my pinecone dresser, got out of my grey shirt and black jeans. I got into my black free flowing gown it is more like a dress it goes to the floor and gracefully spreads, it is tied on my waist with a ribbon which is hardly visible hence my curves are quite on display. I look at myself in the mirror , I have changed the day I stepped in the Merlin Circle and took my place as the White Queen. I got some serious transformation. My mahogany hairs are to my waist with sandy blond highlights here and there. My hips got wider so did my breasts. My waist narrower and my feature more striking and attractive. Witches are also called the beautiful ones, next on the line are Vampires. I combed my hair and stepped in Black stilettos and walked down the stairs and sat on the cushion. Now the thing about me and Percy although we address each other very formally we love each other. We are sibling of blood after all. Renee and Charlie were not my parents as you may have guessed they were adoptive ones. My and Percy were the children of Sophia, Ikira de Blanco. My mother gave all her powers to me since witches believe in sacred feminine and some to Percy, she sent us away to be protected. Now there has been only one white queen before me my mother .she was not supposed to give all her powers to me and leave her position but she saw in the river of fate that this battle would be lost in her rule and won in mine. So she gave me her powers to me. And when I saw that will I ever be able to get rid of it , it was blank. Now the thing is when witches are supposed to make very important decisions we look in the river of fate yet we never respond to pride if it comes because there 2 things that even the river of fate can get damaged because of ,is 2 emotions and that are pride and Greif. 'Eternity, you have been zoned out for a couple of minutes ... are you alright?' 'Yeah! I am good let's catch our flight' 'Okay dokey' We got out of our house and sat in our Volvo, yes Volvo after _him_ I just couldn't let go of this particular car. I didn't tell Percy about this because then he would definitely buy some other car. We sat in the car and a comfy silence and drove to our destination, Italy. I live in Spain yes, _Espana_. Spanish is a very romantic language and yes _him again_ , it reminds me of him _, his smile , his crooked grin , the way he held my hand, the way_ _he told me he loved me ...and so much more_. I love him more than anything yes anything. I completely understand why he left me yet I couldn't help but feel rejected. I know grief, changes the path of fate, yada yada yada but my fate is already lost without him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward Pov.

We reached our destination, Italy. I allowed my family's thought in my head to know better about the happenings in addition I was quite certain that Carlise _was _hiding something I checked his thought thoroughly but found nothing. He was well I have to admit, true he truly didn't knew anything about why our race was probably having a code red, but I did find a thing, and that is not only vampires but werewolves but every kind of supernatural were supposed to be present, their respective leaders have taken care of it. I was actually excited except, I have to see the pups. We walked out of the airplane. Alice grabbed her bag and by mistake I was standing behind her, she turned and bumped into me but for the sake of the humans she pretended to have been in shock and went back in a jiffy. Some humans even snickered.

_What a perv she is, but couldn't really blame her he__** is**__ yummy…. I would love to …._

I quickly tuned out the humans minds or I would seriously puke! Perverts!

Esme came by my side and started to whisper to maintain my temper but she being Esme did not spoke it sarcastically but quite politely. 'TAXI!' a taxi stopped and he being Carlise checked for his wallet and he took it out shouted 'WHAT THE…'and started to check his pockets for his wallet. 'Great! Just great we are in another country without a penny just …. loving it darling' she cooed to Emmett. To tell you the truth it was creepy. 'No need worry Alice here has her Credit Card' Carlise calmed everyone. 'Well….. I actually shopped at the airport ad it was a little over the limit' 'well we will ask aro for a loan I am sure he won't refuse' he said 'I guess' Rosalie said. And then the conclusion we all ended up walking to their 'palace'. It is not that we were tired or thirsty but kind of irritated because we had to walk at human pace. Emmett a couple of times to suggested to go by the forest-way as he put it but since we seriously did not wanted to get lost in this country since nobody except Carlise knew some of the directions in addition he visited Italy some 500 years or so but …. Country change. We walked for like an eternity. We finally reached and walked inside a new-born escorted us inside not the hall where I hada little fist fight with Felix but a hall with a stage like of a theatre. As we entered... 'What's that unbelievably sweet scent?' Jasper asked his eyes turning coal black.

…**.**

**He he clifee! But don't worry uploaded the next chapter too I am not that evil people...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

'_What that unbelievably sweet scent?' Jasper asked, his eyes turning coal black._

…_..._

'That…' Carlise was about to say but…

'That unbelievably sweet scent is the scent of a witch, probably ikira'Felix said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

'Whose?' we all said in unison.

'Ah! You will find about that quite soon …' he said with mysterious smile. I tried to read his mind but it was blocked, like a wall.

'And Edward don't you dare read mind although you won't be able to as we have a couple of shields protecting us phiscally from each other and mentally too…'

'So Felix, how come this unexpected err… party?' Carlise said.

He chuckled lightly at this.

'Follow me' he said more of, commanded.

We then followed him inside a hall and then it hit me…. A sharp scent, no. it was a mixed scent of many creatures. Werewolves, Vampires were the only I could pinpoint and in addition the whole hall was crowded. And I saw from the corner of my family stiffen. Rosalie glared holes at Felix's back. Emmett wrinkled his nose like a like a little kid. And their thoughts were not different then mine…

_Where did they bring us to? A dumpster to dump these pups!? Wait… PUPS IN VOLTURI! Holy Cow! (Rosalie)_

'_Eww…. Pups Dirty – Dirty Pups maybe they brought them here for us to feed on them! Ha. But wait some people here are different in scent and I am very sure there are not vampires and werewolves' (Emmett)_

Wait I did not notice these other people they don't smell human their smell id different than humans but much more tempting.

_Oh God! What could have made aro to invite werewolves to volturi? I hope my boys behave… (Esme)_

_Don't Kill. Behave. Vegetarian. Don't Kill. Behave. Vegetarian. Don't Kill. Behave. Vegetarian…(Jasper)_

_Hmm… that girl has some good taste.(Alice)_

_Oh Dear (Carlise)_

I looked at Carlise he looked as if he is going to faint. If that is even possible….

'Children. Listen very carefully. The very tempting scent that you can smell is of a witch. Yes, a witch you heard me right. Witch. Witches are very powerful creatures their diet is of souls although all of them feed from animals. They are very dangerous creatures very powerful, the most beautiful creatures there have been'

'and no, Emmett they don't wear capes or pointy hats or fly on broomsticks'

'Do not anger a witch although they are very hard to anger and never lose their temper but their fury is… just terrorising. I met the first white queen, Sophia once, indeed if god still created perfection in this flawed world it is the white queen. The white queen is the ruler of the world of the supernatural. She rules over all vampires, werewolves to name a few. She is more powerful than the volturi. Last I heard that she gave her title to her daughter, Eternity although I never saw her. White queen is not supposed to pass on her title but they say she foresaw something which can only be accomplished by her daughter whom she hid away to protect. Don't appear as if you are afraid to them but be afraid of them, and respect them too. The white queen will probably be the most flawless creatures of us all... Sorry Rosalie but her beauty exceeds limits.. So behave' Carlise stopped and motioned for us to appear normal. I roamed my eyes and indeed some people were indeed more beautiful than us and Rosalie and so I wonder how beautiful will the white queen be…


	6. Author's Note

Hola A Todos!

Guys I am so sorry to break this to you that i will be now updating after 15 of March since i am having my final examinations. But i swear I am not going to abandon them or anything. The recognizable character are not mine I only own the plot. Except Bella being a witch etc. No copyright violating is intended. I am going to make it up to guys by adding 2 new stories too ! yay!

Bye Take care


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hello people! I am back. Told ya! On with the story!**

**But... now people come on you can at least give me 10 more reviews. Please...**

**Bella/Isa/Eternity's Pov**

We reached Aro's Palace. It was a long drive and Percy bugged the hell out of me. Telling me his schemes to take revenge from Edward and the Cullen's but me being the stupid ass I already am gave him an open invitation to fight them because well I am quite protective of them but you could not blame me of course and in addition.. Yes I am going to admit it... pride. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. And now he has a big grin plastered on his face. Dear lord! And believe me he is going to lose. Since warlocks are less powerful than witches so it makes them as powerful as an average vampire, but Emmett is one hell of a vampire. And Jasper would mess with his emotions and make him blurt out his guts and Edward... 'Isa, are you okay? I can swear I saw you flinch?' 'No... Dad' I replied. He grumbled under his breath. And he can know beforehand what my good old' bro is planning to do. So as you can see there is no hope for him and I am going to tell him that by simply showing him the river of fate or else...I can let him experience it on his own. Ha. One hell of a day it would be. He He...Mwahhhaa! We are here Percy announced we got out of the car Aro sent for us. I stepped out and suddenly all of my sweet apprentices gather around me for protection. As if I need any but tell that to Lillian, my personal bodyguard or first apprentice. She would grumble and give you a long speech of how important my life is to them and what will happen to the world of supernatural and most of it the witches and all that crap. But she is a likeable creature just like...

'Ikira! It's pleasure to see you. How have you been? And if it weren't for my darling Percy.'Aro appeared o oh someone is going gay but that was creepy.

'Ikira' Caius said with a nod.

I nodded.

'Ikira' Marcus said with a nod.

I nodded, again.

'I am fine, thank you 'I replied.

'Now ikira if you do not mind me asking. Are you going to reveal everything to all of them?' Caius said.

'The witches already do know everything as you may put it but the only thing that matters it that how will the others react and what will I reveal with my manner of speaking which may not be spoken through words but my actions. And since actions speak better than words and what will my action reveal concerning the volturi since a even a 3 year old witch is more deadly than you and your guards, Alec and Jane then what will your position might be. Am I correct?' I asked.

They nodded. 'But ikira let me tell you this your talent of reading people is exceptional' Aro said while coming very closer with vampire speed but before he got to touch my hand Lillian was standing in front of me blocking Aro.

'Aro I might want to tell you to maintain some distance and do not push my boundaries' Lillian spoke with a calm, collected manner.

'And who you might be?' Felix asked appearing out of nowhere his words dripping sarcasm.

'I am the first apprentice, Lillian. Commander- in – chief of the witches next on the line after ikira'. Lillian said I smirked.

'Humph! As if you are going to take Ikira's place. Right ikira' Felix said.

'I...' I started to speak but was interrupted by Lillian.

'By next on the line after Ikira does not referred to me as the crown princess there is no crown princess and in addition Ikira is not going to leave the throne and it meant after ikira I am the most powerful.' Lillian.

'The first white queen left the throne. How can you be so sure? Our queen thinks for the people before herself.' Marcus said.

'I looked in the river of fates. I saw in any circumstances Queen here is not going to leave her throne.'

'Good Lord! Aro please quieten this vampire of yours I certainly am not going to hear another word against me, Lillian or the witches'

Felix was about to reply but shut his mouth, finally. I looked around and Percy was not here he probably got bored and went inside to mingle with the single witches and vampires.

'Now shall we proceed outside on the stage out of the curtain because this green room seriously bugging me and I seriously do not want to get involved in another round of my horse is bigger than yours' I said gesturing onto the stage.

'Certainly' Aro replied.

We started walking out of the room with Lillian behind my back and behind her were Marcus and Felix when I hear her say.

' a word of advice Marcus an d Felix I suggest that you do not mess with Ikira, me or other witches because even a 3 year old witch can kill you with the deadliest of hell and with that you reminded me.. When I looked in river of fate I saw that me killing both of you with my bare hands, you know ... so ... I guess you know what I mean' she said and chuckled and of course I started to laugh as well to and we proceeded outside on the stage.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Isa/Eternity/Bella's Pov

**Hola! **

We went outside on the stage and all of my apprentices saw me and bowed and then I saw them. Since Carlisle knew about witches ruling the world he bowed too which resulted in the Cullens as well as the Denalis bowing but they and the other were utterly confused. I could even see a very confused Jacob from here. I could see everybody was getting to know each other and witches and werewolves were enjoying some human food – appetizers while vampires had glasses of blood in their hands both human and animal blood were being served because of my orders. Witches can eat human food it is appeasing yet it doesn't fulfil any role that our actual food does – souls. Lillian clapped her hands to derive the attention of the people.

'Attention my fellow vampires, werewolves and witches. As you may have come to know each other well know and discovered that there are creatures like witches in this world. I might present to you the White Queen, Ruler of the supernatural _yes every specie_, A Witch. Now I would like you to listen to ikira, as she prefers to be called. And she will explain this unexpected assembly and answers your questions' Aro spoke.

'Good Morning every one. Before I tell you about my supernatural part I would like you all to know a little about myself. My birth name is Eternity but humans also knew me as Isabella Swan of forks. I am a 1000 years old. When I turned 22 I developed my powers around that time Percy here my brother came looking for me as I was just an apprentice then and I was not capable of protecting myself as I am now. Renee or Charlie none of them were my biological parents. My mother was Sophia, Ikira de Blanco de Uno. My father died shortly after my birth and my mother sent me away to protect hoping that I would at least get some normal years as a human .Witches are very powerful creatures and no there is no reason to smirk. Witches are most powerful of all of you – Physically and mentally both. Witches live on souls yes souls but the rule that came into power a few millennia ago that witches are not supposed to feed on human souls they are supposed to live on animal souls. There are 3 rules of witches- first do not expose ourselves to humans. Second- feed on animals and third- Unity. Now I suppose that is enough on witches for a day.'

'Now the reason why we gathered you here. There is going to be an attack from demons. Yep! Demons. Demons are creatures from hell they usually attack for a reason or so and right now we do not know why…yet but we are going to find. Demons are not as powerful as witches but they are more powerful as vampires so they are kind in the middle. They have certain powers like vampires the main thing we are worried that witches are not a lot in number we are 500 or so but we need an army of at least 2000 soldiers'.

'That's why vampires and werewolves are going to fight too help an-.'Aro was about to complete when a werewolf piped in.

'And why do you think werewolves and even vampires for that matter are going to fight with you, broom girls?'

All of the witches were calm yet offense. I knew very well that the question was directed at me. I can see Aro visibly gulping his venom.

'Every part of the supernatural is going to fight because even…and yes demons are not counted as supernatural they are known as the hell beings along with spirits, leviathan etc... Every part of the supernatural is going to fight because we might not have unity or know ourselves as a single unit but to them we are so therefore they will attack every single one of us. So we have to fight not only for ourselves, our family, our kind but also for the other supernatural and most of all for mankind… and please be free to interrogate me as much as you want.' I said.

'But why did you kept the secret of witches being the most powerful among other creatures and witches practically ruling us? If unity is what this war requires the most then why did you let have the distance? Why let make ourselves each other's enemy? Maybe if we could have some time to know each other well than maybe we could have handles this situation far more better?' a little girl questioned.

'For a girl your age my dear... I am impressed! You have such wise words your parents should be proud!' I smiled at the girl she replied with a bright smile.

'I suppose all of you have the same question in mind?' I was replied with a handful of nods.

'Well it's a long story but we have our time, don't we? I said.

...

**Hey Guys!**

**You see that button towards the rights? Down down.**

**Yeah that's it. Click it and see what happens...**

**Bye my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Isa/Eternity/Bella's POV

'a few millennia ago when the supernatural was under my mother's rule, every supernatural creature knew of the other's existence, things were not nice there were huge rivalry between vampires and werewolves for god knows what reason, they attacked each other and witches had to step their foot down but since that time people were not civilised as they are know they killed anyone who came their path even if the person is of their own kind many people were killed. No offence to anyone. Vampires were created and were re creatable and wolves were in large population from the very beginning the people my mother was concerned about that witches were very less in population and each witch can only reproduce a given number of children; we were being killed...a lot. So mother looked in the river of fate-.' I was speaking when someone interrupted.

'What is the river of fate?'

'The river of fate is like a dimension we see in which we see option for given thing ... That's difficult let's see, an easy comprehension of the river of fate... yes! Right! Like for example you are thinking to eat a chocolate and there are seven chocolates and – well let's pretend you are allergic to peanuts- so there are seven types of chocolates then if you eat the peanut chocolate you will start having allergic reaction and have to go to the hospital. If you eat the milk chocolate it will get stuck in your teeth and you wouldn't bother to remove it from your teeth you will get a cavity or... if you eat a melted chocolate and throw the wrapper like that on the floor with some chocolate stuck to it, your maid may slip on it and get fractures all over her body or... I guess that is enough. Now think of your determination or will to eat a chocolate is known as 'main will' and the chocolates as decision or 'Sub – will' they will lead , well most of them to the same thing or place like in practically every example you end in a hospital for yourself or someone else nonetheless the hospital . See? Now there can be as many as uncountable 'sub-wills' or less than as one. Now the river of fate does not tells us the exact future or like that it only and only focuses on my decisions and helps me to understand although it not accurate but well it is like it tells us the weather, someone's lifetime or my rule which accordingly will never end like that things that are big but the things that are yet to done are displayed by sub wills and wills and their 80% conclusions are there in each different will since almost every will is almost same like in one will….Percy may break his leg.'

'Hey!' the Percy guy shouted.

'Whatever Percy!' I replied.

'Anyway now in the other he might not like that... Now my mother saw that she can order everyone to never ever speak of the other's existence of course witches were exceptions and soon after centuries they will forget and there was no other way in which she can bind the supernatural together but by passing on the crown to me and the clever woman she was, she killed herself even before I knew she existed because I certainly wouldn't have encouraged the idea of my mother killing herself.. So that was the reason why and yes this war means more than kicking some demon ass but so much more ...'I said shaking my head.

Then I caught _his_ eyes they were as beautiful as they were beautiful before, a beautiful shade of topaz. How much I love you Edward my dear ... what did you do... Alice was bouncing on her place. Jasper was calming her and looking up to me with guilt in his eyes, I gave him a reassuring smile. Emmett was looking as if he has won the lottery. Rosalie was trying to hide it yet could not her emotions were all over the place she boiling with love – sisterly love. Carlisle looked genuinely shocked and Esme was different her face showed a lot of emotions – pride, love, Guilt, sadness, longing, anger, shock. And Edward was... Love, shock, guilt, longing, sadness, anger and so many more.

'And people since we called you here most of you are without any belongings we are sending you all back to home for two to three weeks to pack for living here for a total of I don't know for how many days you will be staying here but pack as if shifting a house. We will return to then we will train for the battlefield. Okay? Everyone will be trained. Even as young as 1 year old to I don't know! So? Aro don't ogle at me you are the one who made the plans. So what we are going to do? Start an ogling contest? 'I snapped at the end he looked at me as if he wanted to eat me. The witches started laughing their stomachs out while werewolves were just giggling and vampires seemed confuse except well, Carlisle he was laughing like a maniac well because of course he knew Aro or anyone for that matter can touch a hair of his in my presence not only because he was like father to me and in addition he was in my army and I wouldn't let them get hurt. Carlisle laughing led to Emmett laughing with jasper who was laughing because of the emotions. Soon everybody was laughing except ... Edward. He was staring at me.

'Everyone ! You all are accepted to join us in hall next door to have a bite. We have human e food and animal as well as human blood also being served.' Aro said , moving towards me but of course Lillian came in between we were walking down the 3-4 step of stairs down to turn onto right into the hall.

I looked back he was still looking at me. 'I love you...' I said.

...

**Hey Guys! What's up? Reviews*2+Pm=Updates!**


End file.
